Mars Terraforming Project
by Sanni York
Summary: A private military company has taken on the quest of terraforming Mars. Yugi, Jou and Ryo are fresh ensigns with top scores, now on Mars to work. But strange things are to happen and they will all meet someone i their opinions... addicting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This story began with a dream I had about three in the morning. Well, actually it was about me and the pharaoh, but that's an easy change. The chapters just flooded from my mind! And I like it so I'm gonna post it! Så det så!

Disclaimer: IIIII ooooown… Nothing! Disaster! o.O

Mars Terraforming Project

"Welcome"

The jeep caravan drove into the big building, a huge hangar. It was lit by lamps in the high roof and sparks from welds on the catwalks surrounding the hangar's walls in several levels.

But it still was rather dark.

The five jeeps pulled over and stopped in an even rhythm beside each other, the people in the back jumped off and got in trained positions.

Three men stood in front of them in green and grey uniforms, a red planet on their upper left arms. The tallest and oldest, about forty, spoke up.

"You are the newest addition in this part of the MTP, freshmen just out from school. You all have been trained for battle and several fighting techniques, but I won't allow you to use them in any girl fights in here, or you will be punished.

We expect you to follow orders, carry them out in the best way and not to question us, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the newly arrived answered powerfully.

"Strange things have happened and people have disappeared, and been killed. The most of you will probably face the same fate later on, but no matter how hard the battle gets you will fight to the last drop of blood. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Gentlemen, welcome to Mars Uniplex Darkness."

Well, not exactly the best implying for a great story, but I'm new on the army front. Well, I'll be updating soon, just because I want to but I still want those reviews!

That's right! I want Your review! (there will be limeish material in some future chapters…!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :No

Some have been wondering who will hook up. Well, that'll be a surprise. (not really)

And about this boy thing- I know they're more like in their twenties, but boy sounds good to me.

Getting settled

"Dude, dis place is huge!" Jou, a tall dirt- blond boy exclaimed as he looked around. He had been in the newcomers group and was an engineer in the drilling team.

"Yeah, but remember it has to support 30 000 people and equipment." Yugi, a short tri-coloured boy said, also in awe at the size maze. He was a transporter pilot/driver, and also an engineer.

"And now we're here, and have to stay here 'till we go home in four years… or we die." Ryo, a white longhaired boy said, also checking their surroundings. He was a bio- and exobiologist, hired due to the fact that there had been life detected on Mars; cells.

Jou paled.

"Uuuh. Did ya have to say dat? I'm hopin to stay here in the drilling hangar and not go on some mission on dis scary planet." Jou apparently didn't like the big empty planet.

"Relax, Jou. We probably won't see anything and we probably just have to be around here. No missions." Yugi comforted.

"Yeah, I hope so. Now, to da most important problem. How do we find da diner?"

Yugi and Ryo smiled and sighed as their friend looked around.

"Seriously, Jou. I thought you already found it with your sense of smell." Ryo joked.

"The diner is this way."

The three turned around at the voice and was met by a young man standing a few feet away. He looked surprisingly like Ryo, long white hair, though more spiked at the end and dark chocolate eyes, sharp and almost sly.

"And who are you" Jou asked, rather bluntly.

The man looked him up and down with an indifferent look. "I'm Bakura, chief of the scanning and mapping. You must have come with the new load." He was mostly looking at Ryo.

"Yeah, we did." Yugi interrupted Jou's growling. "I'm Yugi Muto, this is Ryo Uzaka and this is Katsuya Jonouchi." He presented them.

Bakura looked at Ryo, a small sly smile spreading. Ryo looked down since he was a rather shy and calm person.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Yea, yeah, a pleasure. Now, you were sayin were da diner was?"

"The food isn't very nice, but it's better than the crap we got on the ship." Yugi said as he held up a spoon with some whitish grey goo. They were sitting somewhere along a long table in the big canteen. A big painting of a green Mars was at one of the walls. Beautiful, actually.

"Standard food with all the protein and vitamin we need." Ryo said. "Though I really need some sort of good flavour."

Yugi looked over at Jou. "There's one that doesn't." Ryo and Yugi stared as the blond feasted on three bowls of the gooish stuff.

"Man, he never ceases to amaze me." Ryo said with raised brows.

"If only we were like him." Yugi sighed.

The food was eaten, talks with others were made and then it was time for work.

Ryo hedded off to the biological section, Jou to the drilling and Yugi to the transporting.

Yugi had license to fly almost anything, except the heavy hangar ships and the interorbital stations. But it didn't matter to him, he liked the small agile and fast things. Preferably designed.

His work section was crowded with transporting personal for ground and sky. Also engineers and other personal buzzed or anted around.

The underground hadn't been taken in use yet, since the drilling wasn't completed. However, there was the newest technology on its way with drilling underground ships that you could drive directly and it digged a path. But they were four months away. It took about one month from earth to Mars and they had to be checked first for flaws.

Yugi was assigned to the ground transport team, since he had no practise flying in Mars atmosphere, and it could get really rough.

He was however scheduled for practise flying four times a week, something he looked forward to.

Jou was already accustomed to the drilling technology and just needed to be filled with the working hours, plans and team mates.

He was placed in a team, where two others from the newcomers group also had been set to work. He didn't know them and they didn't know him but they got along well, also with the older personal.

Suddenly shouts were heard and a commotion broke out a bit away. One of the main drills used to drill down to the core was malfunctioning.

Since Jou knew about most kind of problems he decided to go and check out what the deal was.

A broad man was shouting orders to people hurriedly running around.

"Get new connections to the main power circuit and change the voltage to the lover level! And someone, damn call Kaiba down here! He'll see how well his technology works in the real world!" The man boasted, highly irritated, but smugly contended with the fact that this Kaiba-guy's equipment didn't work.

"Sir." Jou said after having a look on the panel. "I don't think the connection in the main circuit is broken, you have overloaded the help drills rotation number. The cooling system is down, leaking on to the smaller circuits."

The man looked at Jou and the screen. "Look kid, you have no idea about how this thing works, so I suggest you go back to your station before I report you to have insulted a senior officer and left duty."

Jou backed at the commander's words but a voice behind hi spoke up.

"You better listen to him, Zimmerman, for he's right." Jou looked behind him. A tall brunette with blue eyes walked up beside him and stopped in a regal pose. "You have overloaded the drill and destroyed expensive equipment. This is no competition, there's no need to overdo it. Now, I suggest fix this before I get you removed from your post as incompetent. And don't try to report this man, or I'll personally deal with you."

The commander called Zimmerman glared at the young man but backed down and ordered other assignments to innocent people.

The brunette looked at Jou and walked closer, with what you could almost read as a smile.

"Thanks, I almost thought I was done." Jou said to him. "You're welcome. I noticed you were very fast in determining the malfunction."

"Well, we had something similar back home." Jou said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, it still was quick. Good work ensign. What's your name?"

"Jonouchi, sir, Katsuya Jonouchi."

"Well Jonouchi, I hope we will speak again soon. And keep working like this and I'll have to promote you. I'm Kaiba." He said then turned to leave.

Jou looked after him, a warm feeling lingering in his chest.

"This DNA pattern is strange. Almost on the verge not to be DNA." Ryo mumbled, looking into the microscope. Then he straightened to heck the screen. There was one selected cell in the Petri dish

"if you compare to the DNA at pre historical organisms, you get 43 match." A young woman said as she looked through a file on another screen.

"Can this actually confirm that life originated from Mars? " Ryo said to himself, as he looked at the happily swimming cell on the screen. "Let's just hope they don't clone themselves to a big monster an eats us all." He said aloud making his co-workers laugh.

He got back to the microscope and the almost finished analyse on the micro organisms ability to co work.

"Finding something funny?" a voice spoke up behind him. He looked around and was greeted by Bakura's smirk.

"Oh, hi Bakura. Just a little inside joke about the monsters." He smiled. Bakura nodded.

"Is that it?" he nodded to the screen. "Yeah, one of them. They're really big and their metabolism's really efficient."

"Oh. Well I don't know what that means, but I'm sure it's good. You like this work?"

"Yeah." Ryo smiled. "I love biology and to find out the mysteries of life. I've been interested in it since I was eight, when we were in school. But I don't geek around with facts and visions." He reassured.

"That's good. We have too many of he already. Bakura laughed. Then he checked his watch. "I gotta go, break's over, But I'll catch ya later." Then he turned and walked out the door.

Ryo looked after him, a smile gracing his lips.

There was room for fifteen people in the dormitory. A rather small one, which was good. You could actually get to know the people and it wasn't so loud.

"So, how was ya first day?" Jou asked, sitting on his bed, the lover in a two level bed.

"It was great." Ryo said. "I have these really nice team mates and all this good equipment. We can really make progress." He beamed.

"Seen that Bakura any more?" Yugi asked, rather slyly Ryo blushed a bit.

Yeah, he came by during his break and wondered how I was doing. Sort of."

"Yeah, how romantic." Yugi mocked but smiled. "Anything happened to you, Jou?" he leaned forward to see his friend in the bed below.

"One of the main drills got problem and I suggested what it might have been and dis guy threatens ta dismiss me but dis other guy comes and saves me. Really cool. He also said I could be promoted if I kept goin. Kaiba was his name."

"Way to go, Jou!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Yeah.- How about you, pal? Jou looked up t Yugi.

"Well, I didn't meet anyone like you did Ryo, nor like you did either Jou." He smirked at his friend. "But I had fun and got familiar to the surroundings and even met some friends."

"Sounds good. But it would've been fun if you also met someone a little closer." Ryo said, a little dreamingly.

"Hey, Ryo, whatch'a dreamin about?" Jou shouted with a smile.

"Oh shush it!" Ryo blushed.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed so we can all dream about something… nice." Yugi said, lying down. He smiled at Jou's and Ryo's protests. Though he really wished he would meet someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! It's been a while, but I'm back. Some of you apparently got stuck in the flying lessons. Well, I'm sorry to say, but I didn't give a fuck about them when I wrote this, and still don't.

Some of you guessed right, though. Yay for you!

(Really sorry for the missing lines in the previous chapters (MAN I hate that!) too lazy to change hehe :p)

Disclaimer: But please, the word really speaks for itself…

A fateful mission

Four weeks had gone by, rather quickly. Ryo had hanged with Bakura a lot, and they were really good friends now. Isn't that what they say; a good relationship needs a good ground.

Jou had also met up with Kaiba a lot, who he found out was the chief of visual and power system. They were getting along well, a few disagreements some times, since they both was stubborn.

Yugi had yet to meet someone. Though the people he worked with was nice, they didn't hold the key to Yugi Muto's heart.

During those four weeks there had been casual reports of missing people and transports. Though it mostly passed by as rumours, it was a well used topic by the newer ensigns and the stab of M.U.D

During a walk in Silva nova Yugi, Jou, Ryo, Bakura and Kaiba discussed it.

"I haven't met someone that has lost a friend." Bakura said.

."Nobody seems to know the missing people." Ryo said, kicking a stick.

"What do you know of this, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, looking at him.

"We on my level don't have the authority to that information, so I can just speculate."

"Well, since no one knows anything it might as well just be rumours." Yugi said and looked at the ceiling high above. "What do you think the sergeant meant by 'people will die'?"

"Probably jus cool talk." Jou stated none caring. "They want ta scare ya into submission."

"Maybe." Ryo said.

"Well, people have just disappearing on the away missions. It's not like they go into a room and don't some back." Bakura stated.

"Uuuh. Don't talk that way." Jou shivered. "Remember da movie Alien? People disappeared dere. A whole colony, an' elite soldiers."

"Yeah, but it was just movie." Yugi smiled.

"And there's never just one person around." Kaiba said, putting an arm around Jou's shoulders. "Don't worry." He smiled at Jou.

"Well, except the bathroom and maybe those creepy tunnels under ground." Bakura smirked.

Jou shivered at the thought of dark long tunnels far beneath their feets.

"Hm, well, if you don't want to be alone I can always follow you into the bathroom." Kaiba said slyly in Jou's ear, making him blush.

"Oh, you two!" Yugi exclaimed, but felt happy that their relationship was moving.

"Maybe the stab's withholding information." Ryo said thoughtfully. "It would be easy, especially when we only think about it as rumours. This might be something entirely different from terraforming. Or maybe something lives here and causes a problem."

Bakura stepped up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist. "You think too much. Things will show in due time." He said reassuringly, his breath caressing the neck making Ryo blush.

Yugi smiled at them but felt his own loneliness. It made him a little downcast, but he didn't want to disturb his friends with it. He just hoped he would find someone. Soon.

---

The away team of geographical and exobiological examine had come to a stop at the foot of the volcano. It was a big red mountain, the top at 14,736 metres over the global surface (since there are no seas on Mars that counts).

The volcano was dormant, though there were underground activities. Samples would be taken and examines of the volcano base would be made to see if there was life.

The chief in command jumped out of the larva truck and looked at the majestic mountain. His eyes then travelled to his personal. Making a decision, that really was made long before, he went to the trunk and opened it. An oval steel object was revealed. Two other middle staff was there too, one of them typing in a command code in a panel.

Two red lights flashed and a robot on four thin steel legs stepped out of the truck. The metal oval was attached on its back and in made its way to a narrow black hole in the base of the volcano. The claws on its feets gripped in the holes walls and the robot turned upside down, letting the metal oval down in a thin metal rope.

When the object had reached the bottom, the robot turned again and went back to the truck, all the while supervised by the commander.

"Ok. If we're finished, lets move!" He announced. The team gathered their stuff and went back to the truck loading the tests and samples before getting in. The truck quickly took off.

The commander sat in the front seat, fingering on a remote with a red, glowing button.

"Distance: 2000 metres:" announced the computer.

"Let's do it." He mumbled and pressed the button.

A rumbling was heard as the ground shook. The people inside the truck startled and began chattering, worried about what was going on. Soon thuds and crashes were heard as stones and rocks landed behind them, just out of their reach.

The mission was completed. The strange underground activities would have stopped now, never to resume.

Suddenly a new rumbling emitted, reaching to a roar as the mark shook violently.

"Ensign, what the hell going on?" the commander ordered.

"The volcano, sir! It's been activated!" Fear struck the otherwise so strong man and he hurriedly opened the roof hatch and looked back.

A large cloud erupted fast from the top of the volcano, that was now lower and flatter; it had been blown away. The cloud glowed red and gold as it quickly grew in size.

'Oh no.' was the only thing the commander got to think before a fist sized stone crashed down his head. It was followed by a big part of the mountain top crashing down on the truck.

---

"The terraforming team on Nova Hortus need medical supplies and construction material. Apparently a venomous plant was used in the cooking. Damn impotents!" Now we have to send a Hoover to them when the geological team needs everyone they can get." The headman of the cargo hall cursed.

"How can they mix up it like that? They all work with plants!" Yugi said dumbfound.

"That's a damn good question! Be sure to ask them when you get there."

Suddenly a high-pitched hoot in even rhythms was heard and the light switched to red and yellow. Yugi looked around alerted.

"What's going on?"

"Code red! A complex has been attacked!"" the headman said looking around. "Go to your station and wait for instructions."

"Aye sir!" Yugi ran to his station, dodging people and work robots. In his haste he barely wondered by what someone had been attacked off.

---

"Whatta?" Jou looked up from his panel as the noise started. He looked around, confused people running to their stations and shouting orders. Fast steps were heard from behind and Jou turned around. Kaiba was quickly making his way there, a frown on his face.

"Seto, what is it? What's goin on?"

"A complex has been attacked. People are to stay at their stations and await orders."

"Waddaya mean by attacked? Is it in this uniplex?" He asked confused. "And by what?"

"Not in this uniplex. Apparently we were withhold information. We're not alone on this planet."

---

Military troops were sent to Mars Uniplex Geographica along with weapons and medical equipment.

MUG was a uniplex a few hours away containing a city with high store buildings where people could live a more homelike and cosy. You couldn't go out like on Earth, so they used suitcases or the underground tunnels that connected all the buildings with the uniplex.

Three days had gone by since the first alarm, but the contact had slowly weakened and now there was no contact at all with MUG.

Nothing was heard from the stab of MUD directly, orders were passed down the grades.

The people of MUG had their hands full with aiding Mug and examine what had happened.

Apparently a volcano had erupted, Divusa Mons, which had been highly unlikely. It laid a day's travel from MUG and the pyroclastical cloud had spread over the sky and cut MUG's connection off. The city and the uniplex were covered in ash and stones, which came crashing down.

Luckily the lava had chosen a path on the other side of the mountain, leaving the uniplex in safety.

But along with the eruption something else had come. Before the connection had been broken there had been reports of an invasion, people disappearing and dead people found in corridors.

Few people from the troops had returned and they all had scary stories about shadows on the walls, someone down the corridor and shallow noises.

Mars Uniplex Geographica was empty, there were no people left.

---

"I'm jus glad I'm not a soldier." Jou stated as they sat at the dinner table.

"Yeah. Imagine to go out there." Ryo shuddered. "I mean, even if there's been nothing for a while, who knows what's out there." Jou nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still on dis Alien thing with monsters an stuff."

"Whatever it is, it's scary." Ryo said. Yugi sat quietly beside looking down.

"I'm going there."

Jou and Ryo snapped their heads at him, staring in shock.

"Why? Why do you have to go there?" Ryo asked in concern.

"Me and a few others from the nuclear power section are going to retrieve nuclear cores and data from the power plant. Anything that's still useful." Ryo looked at him worriedly.

"Well, I'm sure it'll go well. The last military team to come back said that the place was dead. Umm…"

"Anyway, dis Alien thing, I'm sure it's jus animals. Yeah, or gas creating illusions. Not like in da movies."

"Were would the animals come from?" Ryo looked at Jou quizzically.

"Well…"

"Thanks guys, but I'm still feeling uneasy. Let's just hope nothing shows up."


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting

Two jeeps drove from MUD heading to MUG the next morning. The ride was bumpy and long, a little to warm since the cloud from the volcano was close and warm.

The closer they came to the volcano, the darker it got. When they came in under the cloud the light from the sun got weaker and only a red glow from far ahead cast any light at the scenario; ash covered ground with read reflected light.

After a few hours they could see the buildings, dark silhouettes ahead.

An hour later they could see the dark holes of the windows and the ash covering the buildings. Everyone in the mission had a bad feeling, not even the soldiers who were to secure the scientists seemed cool.

The jeeps slowly drove in the city, deserted and ash covered. Vehicles stood deserted and bodies could be seen under the ash. All the while, it kept continuing to snow ash.

Yugi didn't like this at all. And they had to drive through the whole city to come to the nuclear power station.

The reason why they hadn't taken a hoover or a plane was that the stab didn't want to waste one if… well if they wouldn't come back. Though it would be more likely they would get back ig they had one, they were a lot faster than land vehicles.

"We have orders to stop by he medical centre to retrieve medication and data." One of the nuke scientists said to Yugi, so he pulled over and quietly stopped the jeep. The other jeep also came to a halt after and three scientists and six soldiers jumped off and headed inside. Yugi and the other driver and four soldiers stayed at the jeeps.

It was awfully quiet. Yugi didn't like it at al. He often kept glancing around to see if there was something around. The soldiers stood still, watching the dark corners for anything and everything.

Suddenly shots were heard from inside along with yells and screams. The soldiers got alerted and three of them ran inside, where more shots were heard.

Then it got quiet.

Yugi cold sweated and felt panic grabbing him. Something was inside that building and it had taken his team mates. There was only one soldier with him, along with the other driver, in a big, by humans, deserted city.

Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard and an "umph!". He quickly turned around and saw the last soldier being dragged away in the darkness of an alley.

Yugi froze while his heart beat sped up. Distressed he looked for the other driver, but there only was an empty seat in a dark jeep.

Now he was all alone and he was shit scared.

Shakily he turned around and leaned onto the wheel, wondering if he should try to do something fro them. He only had basically military training, and whatever had happened to them, he wouldn't be able to help them.

With a shaky hand he reached out for the ignition but was startled back by something that flashed by the front window.

He frighten looked around and discovered to his fear that the trunk was open.

He had to close it or something might get in, like that thing he just saw. Quickly he squeezed back and reached out for the handle. Just as he grabbed it something grabbed his wrist hardly.

In the darkness Yugi couldn't see what it was but he didn't care. He kicked and screamed and pulled his arm away. The dark shadow backed off and Yugi threw himself in the front seat and started up the jeep and stepped on the pedals. The wheels screeched and the jeep skidded away, leaving black marks on the ground.

He drove until he had to stop to calm himself. A deserted alley with no windows, only a vague street light in one corner. The ash sank like snow from the dark sky, the corners of the clout was red from the lava far away.

Yugi panted and leaned his forehead on the wheel, eyes closed. He needed to focus before he could get out of here. If he could.

The trunk was still open. He needed to close it. But when he lifted his head from the wheel he spotted a van further in the alley.

It was open and he could clearly see the outlines of a man hanging out from the door under the ash. He shuddered.

Suddenly he remembered those Van Supremes had stronger radios. Should he go there and try it?

He started up the jeep and drove closer, coming to a halt just beside the van. He got out and walked through the ankle high layer of ash, steppe over the body without looking at it too much.

The radio was on but he couldn't get a signal through to MUD.

'Damn! It doesn't work! he thought aggravated. Suddenly he felt very afraid and lonely so he quickly got out of the van back to his car.

When he still was outside he might as well close that goddamn trunk. These few extra seconds in the free unnerved him and he felt like curling up in a corner and never look again.

To his distress it didn't close. When he was on his way back to the drivers seat something jumped on the roof. A shadowy creature crouched on the jeep and Yugi backed away in fear. He shook and glanced at the back door before dashing at it and getting inside as the creature threw itself at the door.

However, the trunk was still open and the shadow looked at it before slowly making its way to it. Now Yugi was deadly afraid. H curled up hiding hid face in his arms, tears falling. He heard the thing get up on the hatch and approach. The percent was close, he could feel it.

"Please, jus kill me. Don't do anything, just- just make it quick." He pleaded weakly though he knew the thing most likely wouldn't understand him. If he were to die, he wanted to die quickly, without pain. Yes, he was afraid.

Suddenly he felt hands grip his wrists and gently but firm pull them wide open.

Yugi shut his eyes, he didn't want to see the thing. He felt very exposed.

A warm soft blow met his face. It felt very comforting, and dried his tears away. Was the creature blowing at him??

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to be met by deep crimson eyes, those of a demon, and his heart skipped a bit in fear.

Then he noticed the demon had human like features, actually it was a human dirty in ash. But then he saw soft looking black an golden ears, like a dogs pointy, only with feathers.

The demon had stopped blowing at him and they stared at each other for a few moments. Yugi didn't feel so afraid anymore, there was something really comforting about that man, alien, demon.

He vaguely noticed their closeness, their faces were only inches apart, and the "demon" still held his wrists firmly, like he didn't want Yugi to run away.

The "demon" leaned closer and Yugi foul himself being kissed by warm, soft lips. He was startled but soon melted into the kiss. There was something affecting him and causing him to submit. A jolt of bliss shot through him and he got really sensitive.

He timidly kissed back and they shared it for a few moments before the "demon" pulled back, looked at him and jumped off the hatch, disappearing in the shadows.

Yugi stared after him. What had just happened? He got through to his senses and started up the jeep, driving back to MUD.

Mhm, this was a shorter chapter, but don't fret! More will come. The next will be longer…(I think). You poor bastards, you have to read this story. But I like it, and I hope you do too. You can always review, but don't hop you can change too much, I have already written several future chapters.

And in other news; we had a test in data-whatever-you-call-the-class. I think it went well, but you never know with teachers… I'm always tired these days… I write too much (that you won't be able to read) I write Yaoi during class… hmmm ooops.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I feel like I have to update. I don't own the persons I write about. They are their own. I think… unless Takahashi is evil.

Before I start I just wanna apologise for misspellings and stuff. I know how… annoying that is growls but I have never been good at checking my work…hehe Some words are properly spelled, but are the wrong words, like who and how. …;

On with the chapter! … should I write about The Mummy in some way…? Am thinking.

Musings and a meeting

Jou, Ryo, Bakura and Seto stormed in the medical section and to the bed where Yugi was currently sitting in.

"Yug'! How are ya bud?" Jou called out.

Yugi looked at them and smiled faintly. He still was a bit dazed at the kiss, but he also remembered the fates of his team mates.

They all got to the bed and looked at Yugi. Ryo spoke up.

"Yugi, how are you?"

Yugi was silent for a moment then looked up at him.

"I'm fine, at least finer than I could have been, I guess."

"Man, I'm so sorry. We should have don something to get ya out of that mission." Jou said regretfully. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm glad I had to go so no one else had to go through it." He also, somewhere in the back of his mind thought of the red eyed demon.

"Well, it was brave of you anyway." Seto complimented. "I'm glad you made it."

"Me too." Bakura said and held Ryo.

"So, what'll happen now?" Jou asked. Yugi hesitated.

"Well… I don't think the stab's finished there yet. They'll just wait for a while and then go back." Seto raised a brow.

"Why do you think that?" he questioned.

"Well, there's much useful stuff, data, nuclear cares, medicine, technology. And I bet the ground holds some rich metal."

"That would be logical since that is the centre of geological operation." Bakura nodded.

"So ya sayin' they won't give up?" Jou asked a little chocked.

"Yes."

"Man that sucks…"

They all were silent in thought.

"Did you see anything none human?" Ryo asked at last. Yugi looked down not knowing what to say or do.

"Well… I saw a dark shadow drag one of the soldiers away, and one jump on the hood of the jeep…." He said. Ryo tilted his head to see Yugi's face under the bangs.

"Something else?" Yugi fiddled with one of the sheet corners.

"Well…one of them sort of… kissed me." He could feel the tingling in his body when he thought of it. It felt good and exciting. The others gasped and widened their eyes.

"One of them kissed you?" Seto said weirdly.

"Like a monster… kissed ya?" Jou asked.

"It could be dangerous. We don't know what it could have done." Ryo said cautiously.

"I don't think it was any danger." Yugi defended himself and his demon. "He almost looked human. Except for the ears. Like big pointy ears covered in feathers… I think." He thought a bit. It had been rather dark, now when he thought about it. "I was too scared to make an analysis." He looked up at his friends. "You won't report it? Please?" he pleaded.

Jou closed his eyes for a moment then smiled.

"Hmmm." He opened them and bent down. "Someone liked that kiss:" he smirked. Yugi stared at him, and a blush crept up his face. "Wha-I-…"

"Oh, c'mon." Jou straightened up. "Ya are blushing. And if he looks human, it would be ok with me. But if he hurts ya, I'll follow him to da end of da world."

"There, there. Calm down, pup." Seto said and put his arms around Jou's waist.

"Well, I suppose it could be rather the adventure for you, Yugi." Ryo said mock doubtingly. "But what is the chance of seeing him again?" Yugi looked down.

"I know. It was probably just a one time event."

Bakura studied him.

"Cheer up, kid. If he kissed you I'm sure he will come looking for more. Let's just hope he doesn't bring his family."

"Woh. I forgot 'bout dat." Jou said, making big eyes. Then he brightened up in realisation. "Hey" We forgot about da most important!"

"What Jou, dinner?" Yugi smirked. Jou turned to him with a sly smile.

"Nooo, the most interesting about the kiss. Did you kiss back?" Yugi once again stared at him, a deeper blush marking his cheeks. Jou pulled back and mock gasped.

"Well. I suppose gave him a stronger reason to see you again." Seto remarked.

---

""I thought about what you said, Yugi." Ryo said a few days later, when he, Yugi and Jou went through the halls to retrieve information and tasks for their work areas.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked and looked at him.

"Well, about that they look almost human. Isn't it possible they could be here, disguised? Ears and other features so small you didn't see them could be easily hided."

Jou stopped and had a creepy feeling. "Aw man! Did ya have ta say dat? Now how'm I supposed to sleep at night?"

"I'm just stating the possible." Ryo said as they continued walking and entered a smaller room. New troops and scientists had arrived and were thought about the disappearings and killings.

"If they are keeping an eye on us, they might be preparing an attack or just keeping us under control. It is their planet after all."

"Hm, yeah, you're right. But it is still scary though. So many have been killed." Yugi said and looked at the newcomers.

"…highest level, and don't question us! Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Da troops are ready…" Jou stated and shook his head.

"Don't question us." Yugi mumbled.

"Huh, what did you day, Yugi?" Ryo asked.

"I thought about the stab and the security and all. What if they're withholding us information? What if they knew about this all the time?"

"Ya mean they waned to take ova Mars? And kill those aliens? Jou asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe. This planet has natural recourses worth a lot of money. But if they're living, well, people here they wouldn't have any rights to take it. Human rights would count for those, and they are strong."

"So what you're saying is that we're the bad guys here?" Ryo asked, trying to get all that Yugi was saying.

"Well, it's just a thought…"

"But ya right," Jou stated. "We shouldn't dismiss dis, but apparently we can't talk to anyone."

"Jou's right. The stab's probably got spies everywhere." Ryo said glancing around.

"Should we tell Seto and Bakura?" Jou asked. Ryo thought for a moment.

"They've been here longer than we have. Who knows who, or what they truly are. We should probably stay silent." Yugi and Jou nodded at that.

"Or maybe you could just lightly scratch the subject to them, see how they react." Yugi suggested.

"Maybe." Ryo said. They arrived at the information booth and received pads with data. That was the normal procedure now, since the security had been raised. Not only would you use the computers to send information, you had to leave a copy and receive a copy personally.

They talked about other stuff on their way back, before they separated to their works.

---

"MUG is not secured yet." A dark voice said. "We have to send more troops along with weapons and a load of promelium-gas."

"It's too dangerous. The Mars beasts are strong and have the number on their side and home advantage. We have to wait or maybe come to an agreement."

The man who had spoken first snapped around and glared at him.

"We will not admit them as beings with rights. They're animals, freaks of nature. They will not decrease our profit!"

The room was dusky, as if the people within tried to hide from the revealing light. Five men sat around a long table with laptops in front of them. They were the stab of on MUD and the ones in charge of the other MU:s, since they were the sponsors.

"What will we do then?" another man asked. The room was silent for a moment before the fourth man spoke up.

"They live underground, that we know of. But either the ground is effecting our sensors or they have some sort of technology that disturb them, 'cause we don't know if there's big caverns or small holes."

"Surely, it can't be so big. If they have home ground advantage they might not even be that many." The last man stated.

"No matter how many they are or how big their cave is they will not escape the promelium-gas when we release it." He sneered at the thought of the 'Mars beasts' panicking and dying.

Everyone else stare at him.

"But sir…the promelium-gas is highly lethal and spreads very easily. We wouldn't be able to live he for decades."

"Yes, I know, but since we have the rights of mining operation here, we can wait. No one would know of the Aresians."

---

It was late at night. The corridors of the biology section B lay dark, but in one room the white lights were on.

Ryo stood leaned against a desk deep in thought. The organism had been put to its friends and the screen showed all of them merrily swimming around.

The thought of aliens in the complex was a bit unnerving, but as the biologist he was he held on to the science, not letting himself be scared by ideas from movies.

If they were here, what were their intentions? And what where their intentions? Them, the humans themselves? Ryo frowned. Had there been unusual activities from the human side that he was blind to? Sure, this whole thing with the military here was strange. Why were they needed from the start? Did people die or disappear before the military got involved? Or were they involved all the time?

The door to the lab opened and Bakura stepped inside. He walked up to Ryo, who glanced at him.

"Hi Ryo. I wondered where you were." He took Ryo's hands ant interlaced their fingers.

Ryo smiled at it and gripped Bakura's hands.

"Hi Bakura. Sorry, I just got lost in thoughts." Bakura tilted his head.

"What's on your mind?" he asked caringly.

"Well, I thought about all that's happened. It all seems very strange."

"What do you mean?"

"…the military and that. Why would hey be here in the first place? I mean, they couldn't possibly think that we would be in any danger from the start. Unless the stab's really withholding something." He trailed off and looked at their interlaced fingers.

"Carry on." Bakura gently urged, massaging his knuckles.

"I'm starting to wonder if they knew all along that something lived here. Something else than just these organisms. With Yugi being kissed by one, human like and all, I'm starting to wonder if we are really the bad guys."

"Hmm." Bakura said understanding. "If it's true what you say, they might just be defending their home planet." Ryo glanced up at him, then looked down again.

"There's something else as well. Since Yugi said that alien was human like, they might be here, disguised."

Bakura stopped his caressing only a glimpse of a second, but Ryo noticed it. He also noticed the quick recovery and the warm but somewhat unnerved smile.

"Well, since nothing bad has happened yet, let's hope they're only keeping an eye on things." Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, let's hope so."

"Well, Yugi got an adventure finally." Bakura changed the subject.

"Hm, yeah, finally. But I wouldn't mind my own. Maybe there's an alien out there for me too." Ryo smiled. Bakura leaned in.

"I can be your alien if you want:" he said huskily. Ryo blushed as he looked in the dark brown mischievous eyes of the other.

"Please be."

Bakura closed his eyes and kissed Ryo's soft lips. Ryo gave in to it immediately since it was the one thing he had wanted to do since he first saw Bakura. A jolt of bliss shot through him as Bakura licked his bottom lip slowly. Ryo let him in to have his tongue slowly massaged by the other's.

There was something addicting to the kiss, the closeness and the scent and Ryo found himself boldly kiss back.

Bakura answered by speeding up his movements and Ryo followed. It was like something had him right there and then, making him want to do things he never had before. And oh, did it feel good.

He laid his arms around Bakura's neck and pressed himself into him. Bakura also pressed against Ryo, while his hands roamed Ryo's back.

Ryo moaned at the touches and moved against the other, making them both moan.

The heat, the caresses, the moans and the moves made them both light-headed and left them only to submit more to each other, none of them ever wanting to stop.

Yet Bakura pulled away, panting, and looked at Ryo.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." He said at the lightly panting Ryo.

'Only if you join me.' he mentally gasped at the thought. Had he really thought that?

"Ok, I guess you're right." Bakura smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'm always right. I'll follow you to the dormitory." He helped Ryo close up the lab and followed him down the dark corridors. Sounds of workers were heard from afar, since half the staff worked at night.

They got to the dorm and Ryo said goodnight as did Bakura and closed the door.

Bakura lingered, looking at the door deep in thought Then he walked away.

'I need to see Kaiba.'

Well then; there you go. It's late and I'm too tired to write more. I should have written the next chapter too, but…heheee:p

I thought about The ring, The grudge, Rose Red and things like that. And I had my phones on. Really closed up and scared I turned around and screamed at the sight of my brother. I'm really skitty. When I was washing vegetables I thought of all the insects that could be hiding inside, and suddenly I felt something furry at my feet. I dropped the greens and screamed, but it was only my dog Sirius (not after Black, but the hound star proud)

In other news, I saw The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. Again. Like for the millionth time. They are so damn good! You hear! I LOVE THEM!!! I was thinking of some sort of adventure with Yugi &co. The first the, second and an own, where they meet Atemu and crew and mixes with their previous adventures. Sorry, was that strange?

Jou would be Jonathan Ardeth would be Ardeth.

Now I'm gonna eat my candy. God Natt!


	6. Chapter 6

MTP-Chapter 6

Author: Sanni York

You know it's hard to write. Really. And yet not. This all floated this summer and I wrote at least 50 pages but then school came along and I stopped. Damn thing! It's wrong (not to mention dangerous) to disturb an author in action. Always when I write or read I have this really concentrated and slightly angry look. Then people don't want to interrupt me.

Disclaimer! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! There would be lots of changes like to Yaoi and more in Ancient Egypt with mummies and that movie stuff. And I would have the entire series already.

**Meeting**

The next morning Yugi, Ryo and Jou sat in the mass hall eating breakfast while discussing what had happened to Ryo yesterday.

"There was a hesitation when I told him about my, or our, suspicions." He ate a spoon of the seemingly tasteless goo, but recently there had been an added flavour; some sweet thing.

Not that it was though.

"Maybe he just got a little afraid at the possibility." Yugi suggested. Ryo shook his head.

"I thought about that too but that wouldn't seem like him. And besides, when he kissed me there was a really addicting feeling, like you said."

Yugi smiled a little embarrassedly but enjoyed the thought still. "Yeah, it was really strong. I've never kissed someone before but I don't think kisses are that… good."

Jou swallowed a piece of bread. "So what ya sayin here is dat dere's some sort of aphrodisiac?" They looked at him unsurprised, but pondering.

"Maybe." Ryo said, pursing his mouth slowly.

"Well, even if Bakura seems a bit smug and that, he hasn't been nasty or weird or anything. Well… most of the time." Yugi said as he remembered every occasion with the, he had to say carefree man.

"Hm. Well, even if he was up to something I don't think he would act suspicious. It wouldn't have been good if he revealed himself. He probably was put here to this post since he is very disciplinant." Ryo looked down in his bowl thinking about the man, a secret alien man infiltrating the human mission and him as a diversion.

"Hey man, don't worry. I'm sure da feelins for ya are true, he likes ya. I could tell from earth." Jou tried to cheer Ryo up.

"Yeah, I don't think he's faking his feelings either." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks guys." Ryo smiled gratefully back.

"Do ya think someone else we know is an alien?" Jou asked looking at Yugi.

"Possibly." Yugi said, spooning some goo. "But I don't feel like making a list and watch people for strange behaviour, which we see every day." He let the goo drop back I the bowl, making a low splashing sound.

"We better just act normal." Ryo advised. Then he thought. "I wonder how they'll react now that they know I might be up to something."

"Dey'll probably keep an eye on ya, and us," Jou said looking at Yugi, "Since we are ya friends an all."

"Hope they don't see us as a big threat." Yugi said, feeling a little uneasy.

"I wonder how many that knows we know. Maybe he hasn't told any one since they might hurt us." Ryo mused.

"Let's hope." Jou said.

Yugi had analysed their conversation and had a very thoughtful look now. "You know, we are really jumping to conclusions here." The others looked at him questioning. "We don't know for certain he is an alien. We could just be paranoid. And if he is, the aliens could already have done something to us. But they haven't. Not to us."

"They could be waiting. Maybe they have elaborated plans. Well, of course they do, but… can they be thinking off taking over Earth?" Ryo met their eyes, all troubled.

"We don't even know how many they are." Yugi said. "Maybe they don't have the workforce."

"Or maybe dey are millions just waiting for the right opportunity…" Jou said and shivered.

Ryo shook his head. "No, we're ahead of ourselves again. Let's get to work before we get paranoia." They all stood and left for their assignments.

---

"Yugi, I hope you feel recovered enough to go out to the electrical array magnid zeta. It needs a check over." Motony, the ensign in command said as he held an order to Yugi, who looked at it.

"I think I'll handle it. It's not far anyway."

"Good, then take the larva, it should only take about twenty minutes."

"Aye sir." Yugi headed off to the larva, a small tank on caterpillars and drove off.

It blew a little, making light red dust decrease the sight. The larva crept on forward leaving marks to be blown away as Yugi used the sensors to find his way. The magnid zeta electrical array was on side of the MUD that wasn't used after a collapse in the tunnels and toxic gas filling them. Six persons had been hurt, but no one had died. After that the area was closed off as there were other priorities.

To secure the circuits the whore array had been placed underground, so when Yugi arrived he jumped out the larva, walked inside a door and climbed down a ladder.

The corridor was dark and he lit his flashlight, shining down the dark. It extended deep in and he got goose bumps thinking of what might be there. Hurriedly he opened the door and walked inside the automatically lit room and sighed. He locked the door, for the safe feeling.

The room was rather small but the stations sealed of areas and divided the room into smaller sections. They had lights to indicate their functional state but otherwise nothing else moved.

Yugi walked up to a panel. A small re-rote and some data were tapped in and he read the information showing, taking it down.

Something moved in the corner of his eye and he snapped his head to the right. Nothing was there. He shrugged and got back to his work, a little uneasy.

A slight move in the air made him turn around and look suspiciously but again he was met by nothing. Unwillingly he smiled. The paranoia must've gotten to him. He turned back to the computer and tried to focus.

A smack startled him and he turned around eyeing the corner of the room worriedly. In the shadows of an operation unit stood a man. Yugi felt a shiver down his spine backing away slightly as he was met by piercing crimson eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, why he was unsure of. He could see the outlining of feather covered ears and the tail that slowly swayed.

A thought of escape ran cross his mind but the demon, as he had secretly named his alien, was too close to the door for Yugi to get away. He wondered if that was his plan.

They stared at each other, when the alien decided to step forward. The light revealed a young man, surprisingly like Yugi, with tri-coloured hair, though blond bangs rising up in it. His face was more angular and held a tanned tone. Yugi could easily see that the man was athletic through his clothing. A red jacket was opened to reveal a black tight shirt underneath. He also wore black tight pants and smart booths, though Yugi only hastily noticed that.

As the man approached him he backed away. They still held eye contact, the crimson eyes mesmerising Yugi, making him halter and wait for the man to come. It was half because Yugi never had liked to run and feel chased.

The man smirked at Yugi who gulped and had a tingling and expecting feeling in his body. He somewhere remembered Jou's words about an aphrodisiac.

The man stopped only inches away eyeing Yugi all over. Yugi licked his lips, feeling very nervous.

"We meet again, little one." It was a smooth deep voice, comforting and alluring. Yugi didn't know what to say but suddenly felt a little embarrassed by how he had acted at their last encounter.

"You don't need to be afraid Yugi, I won't harm you." He smiled comfortingly.

"H-how do you know my name?" Yugi almost whispered, too put off by their proximity to act normal.

Again the man smirked.

"I have connections." He said knowing. Yugi remembered Bakura but didn't know if he should say anything.

"What are you?" He dared to ask. The man smiled.

"I'm aresian, and Mars is my home. I myself am aquileo, as I possess those features."

'Eagle and lion…' Yugi thought amazed as he studied the feather covered ears, black at the bottom that reached to a brilliant golden at the tip. The meaning of the words seemed to sink in further as he looked down at the tail, taking it and gently caressing it.

"There are other features?" The tail slowly wagged liking the touches. It was tall and slim, soft with black fur that seemed to turn golden as it moved. The tip was a thick bundle with feather fur in black and crimson.

"Mhm. There are as many groups of different features as there are animal species on your planet, if not more. Some of us have more outstanding features while others have very little." He took Yugi's hands away from his tail and brought them to his slightly bowed head and gently started kissing his knuckled, one by one. The action made Yugi blush and he could feel the other's tongue on each knuckle, kissing slowly. He swallowed licked his lips, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading from his stomach.

"So, um… What's your name" He managed to ask in is dazed state.

The aresian took his time to finish his kissing and smirked down as he was. "I'm Yami, Yami Atemu."

Yugi felt strangely pleased by that knowledge but he still wanted to know another thing. "Yami, why did you… kiss me?" His heartbeat raced at the mix of memory and current state.

"You caught my eye, little one, something no one else has managed. I felt such need and curiosity to taste you."

Yugi felt a little proud. Somehow the knowledge of having gotten the attention of the other pleased him. He was mildly startled when Yami leaden his forehead against his own. "I really want to know you… all of you." He said huskily. Yugi blushed, his excitement rising. The closeness and the fact that Yami was so hot looking threw him in desires he never felt before, but also the fact that he was enemy, an alien.

The rest of Yugi's thoughts slowly vanished as he studied Yami's face. The tanned colour of his skin, flawless and smooth, the pointy nose perfectly placed in the middle and the lips, slightly parted and breathing hot air on his face was thrilling and his eyes… His eyes were filled with lust and something deeper, Yugi wanted to know what.

Slowly he leaned up, aroused. Yami leaned down to meet him and their lips met, sending jolts of bliss through them both, especially in their lower regions.

Yami brought Yugi's hands above his heads and pinned them against the wall, pressing his body closer to the smaller before him. He sucked the lower lip and Yugi gave a moan, accepting the other's tongue as it darted inside his own moist cavern, ravishing it.

Yugi was becoming addicted to the other's heat and groaned for touch. Yami caressed his arms downwards and his strong hands ran over his chest to his waist to pin him there. As Yugi's arms came free he brought them around Yami's neck, running his fingers greedily through his hair, pressing closer to deepen the kiss.

A moan escaped and Yami grinded his hip into Yugi's, making him groan highly in the kiss. As it ended Yami took the advantage on the exposed neck and kissed down it, sucking and licking also. Yugi who had opened his eyes at the plain abusing action closed them again and ran his hands all over the back in need. The heat inside him needed attention and he wanted Yami to give it.

Yami reached the collar of the shirt and gave a final suck before reaching back to the swollen lips and clashing down on them in a fierce and greedy kiss. Yugi had been unprepared but soon caught up in the action and kissed back as fiercely, moaning in pleasure and affirmation.

Their movements were fast and wanting, desiring, Yugi wanting Yami closer.

Yami granted the need, also because he could no longer prevent it and harshly grinded his hip into Yugi. They both moaned as he repeated the action, making it swift and fluent. Yugi leaned back letting Yami do whatever he wanted to him, feeling the tail wrap around his right leg. The thought aroused him and he wanted to know what the alien was capable of.

Yami had gone back to his neck and sucked on a specific spot drawing a red mark that Yugi normally would have been fretful about, but now he didn't give a damn as he could not think straight. The grinding got faster with both of them groaning in pleasure as their hardened lengths rubbed under their pants. The panting was hot as they couldn't kiss, risking the faith of suffocation.

Yugi was in heaven, or hell since that had to be sinful, and felt a pressure build up. "Yami…" He said between groans clawing his fingers on the other's back.

"Let yourself come Yugi." Yami whispered in is ear and grinded hardly but not painfully. He claimed the lips once more and ravished Yugi yet again, the younger submitting to his every action. He could tell Yami was as deeply aroused as him and if pleased him.

He groaned as he felt Yami grind in to him one last time before he came. Yami moaned highly in pleasure and then kissed down on Yugi again, while the excitement slowly faded. Yugi gripped the front of his shirt and kissed back, now just a simple act of devotion.

When they broke apart Yugi looked down but didn't see the wet spot he had expected. A sudden fear struck him but Yami calmed him down. "Don't worry, I hampered it." Yugi looked up at him questioning. He received a chuckle. "After all, what would your superior say?"

Yugi let out a breath and leaded on Yami's shoulder. "That was amazing…" He breathed. Suddenly Yami got a worried glint in his eyes and a slight frown.

"Well, that is because of my tylentih. It makes us both give in to temptation even if one wouldn't want it." He said carefully, watching Yugi's moves expectant.

Yugi blinked. "So Jou was right…" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Yami said puzzled.

"Well, Ryo told us about Bakura and that it was addicting and Jou suggested aphrodisiac. Maybe this isn't quite like it, but close." Yugi said before he could think.

"So Bakura's made his move, huh." Yami said smirking. Yugi looked up at him, the earlier worry of blowing things up gone. "You know Bakura?" He wanted to know how much contact the aliens had to one another. Not only for the possible threat but because he was indeed interested.

Yami met his gaze with a smirk. "We're old friends. Now, I think you better go before they'll send a searching party." He backed off letting Yugi stand freely in the now slightly cooler room.

"Right." He said, lingering a bit and gathered his equipment. He stopped to look meet the crimson gaze before he would leave. "When will we meet again?" He asked a little uncertainly, wondering if there would be something between them or if Yami simply wanted some pleasure. The smirk and deep look comforted him.

"Soon. I'll keep an eye on you, Yugi." With that he turned to leave the same way that Yugi had arrived in. Yugi watched as he disappeared before also walking out the door. When he flashed his torch around nothing could be seen of Yami; the man was gone.

Yugi stood still a moment, not fearing the tunnel as much as before, before climbing up the ladder back to the larva.

-

-

Well, not a Christmas special, but at least it was posted before New Year. Sorry about the delay, it's just slow to write this thing on the computer. No, I haven't typed since last chapter, I'm not that slow. I guess I have to raise my spirit while writing.

In other news…

OMG! I just read an amazing fic last night. Stayed up till ten in the morning. Mmm, ancient Egypt, Atemu and Yugi. It's really long and greatly written. I'll ask if I can tip you on it. If that's how you say it… oh well. Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

MTP-Chapter 7

Author: Sanni York

Ahahaaa, well I'm back. After a long time. …Ok. I haven't gotten around writing anything and mainly because my computer broke down. And I couldn't borrow another to just tell you that in a note. No, I don't do that. I want to be in control. …Have my own computer. Yeah. …

I watched Pirates of the Caribbean 3 last night. It was so damn good! Better than the second, though I really think the second was great. I don't get those who say it sucked. Maybe they are long, but I don't mind. Now, I don't know when the movie was released on cinema in all other places, so I might be just freaky now when I say it's new and while in the US it was ages ago it came. Maybe. Maybe it hasn't been released at some places.

The music is great.

And the amazing fics I read are almost finished. Well, one is, I don't know how long ago it was. A long time ago. Come what May by Lomelindi. It's fantastic! I haven't sent a review I think, and although it is a long time after, I'll still do it.

And of course Memories of Shadow and Light by Lechan. Now I haven't read the latest chapters but it's still amazing. And by the way, that story is on adultff. Just so you know.

I hope they don't mind me telling you this. They shouldn't I hereby decide.

Disclaimer: Riiight. Long time no se. Well I don't own anything except for the story itself… which if someone stole I not would be able to sue them for. I think. Would I even notice?

And by the way. I altered the last chapter with just one small thing. I got a review that gave me something to think about, or convinced me in an already open case. **Thank you Gilraen R. Luinwe **for the help and sorry for the wait. I realise now it was rather rude to just disappear like that and not to answer. I don't hate you if that thought ever crossed your mind. No, it didn't.

**Going on**

The biological team B was down in the drilling area to take samples for the new detected organic mass. Eight persons from another section seemed to bug the drilling team out but they all stayed calm knowing now was not a good time to argue with each other.

Ryo had finished his part for now and had discretely snuck over to Jou, where they now stood in the back ground lowly talking.

"There definitely is something going on." Ryo said. "We got orders to develop an antidote for the gas dacton. They claimed that there might be gas filled rifts under the drills which could crack and leave the gas to leak in. But Mars doesn't have that gas. It's a highly concentrated gas, very unusual in nature. The only way you get lethal amounts is if you produce it."

"Really? I didn't know dat." Jou said and glanced over to the working area. "But ya're true, dere is somethin' going on. In da otha tunnels we're supposed to dig deepa and analyse every single piece of dust we get up. And I heard da higher staff is leavin'. What's goin' on?" He looked a but worried at Ryo.

"I don't know, but it's not good. By the fact we have here I'd say they're planning on gassing this place. But why? Dacton doesn't wear off in decades." He frowned. Then his eyes widened in realisation. "Ah! Of course. That's why we're searching for an antidote. How stupid of me."

"Hey man, I wouldn't have figured it out." Jou said and scratched his head.

"Yeah, well enough of that. The question is why they would do it at all. It doesn't make sense. First they have all of these uniplexes up to start mining and then they want to destroy the whole business by gassing it."

"Maybe dey wanna get da aliens." Jou said. "Dey have caused us problems and da cave systems unda' the drills are enormous. Someone maybe knows somethin'."

"Yes, but we're really the evil guys here. Invading the planet, drilling it to pieces and terraforming it to our advantage. Human rights would cover this, absolutely." Ryo put his thumb on his chin in thought while his other arm was folded over his chest.

"Money."

He looked up at Jou. "What?"

"Money. If dere's important unseen guys, evildoin' and no logical reason dere's absolutely money involved."

Ryo looked at him, features brightening in realisation. "You're right! And they can afford to wait enough time to make it seem realistic. They have sole right on Mars until they are done, that was the agreement when it was decided Mars would be altered. The Alastci are the only ones that can terraform and in return they have sole right on mining until they are done. But they aren't allowed to delay the terraforming to get more material."

"Yep. But what matter they are wanting is a mystery to me. Mars has big supplies of average metals and rocks, no gold and in average no ore. They really wouldn't make much on it." Jou was silent a moment. "Maybe they have found something new, how unbelieving it ever might seem."

"Okay, now we're on to something." Ryo said excited and hit his palm with his fist.

"Sir, we're finished." A woman of the biological team called as the team gathered their things. Ryo glanced over and turned back to Jou.

"Okay, gotta go. We must tell Yugi later about this. And maybe discuss it with Bakura and Kaiba." Ryo said and walked away. He joined up with his team and took his bag before they exited the drilling section.

Jou looked after him before he returned to his work. "Yeah, but is Seto on our side? Is he human or alien?"

---

Seto Kaiba was walking down the artificially lit corridor to his office. It was located in a secluded section, away from the general noises of the uniplex. He locked the metal door and went to his desk, sat down and started up the computer from waiting mode.

"Computer, locate order My-Sigma-Five." The computer took a few seconds to search the many systems the department strategist had access to.

"Any information concerning order MSF is classified. Only level five authorities and above have access." The electronic voice stated.

"Figures." Seto mumbled. "Ok, show any order dealing thousands of tons of gas or the same amount of cargo."

Again the computer searched. "No orders of that type have been made."

Seto growled. He knew it had been made, all he wanted to know was when and when it would arrive. "Ok, I guess we have to go by the hard way then." He sat up straighter and started typing different commands. Security had to be breached several times and he had to re-route trace patterns so no one would be able to trace the activities to his user, or see that anyone had been there at all. Finally he found what he was looking for.

An order of one thousand tons of the lethal dacton gas was made two days ago. It would take six days for it to arrive and it would take about one day to release it to the cave system. Since the gas would most lightly spread to the atmosphere the personal of the remaining MUs including MUD would be evacuated. Only the most important crew would stay to the last moment to prepare to drop the gas, before they would leave.

It was a perfect opportunity to get rid of unwanted people. Like those who suspected anything. Kaiba thought of Jou and his friends. They would most likely stay. He leaned back in his chair. 'We have to meet.'

---

The next day Yugi had yet to tell Ryo and Jou about his encounter. They gathered in the late morning in the green house Silva de Nova Vita where they sat in the wooden garden furniture.

"You guys said you had made some discoveries." Yugi stated interested while he leaned back in the sofa. Ryo and Jou looked at each other.

"Yes, we have come up with something disturbing." Ryo said with a little frown.

"Da stab here's up to no good Yug. Deir dirty work's gonna have dis place smoked for years." Jou said a little fiercely.

"Wow, hold on Jou. What are you talking about?" Yugi looked between his two friends. Ryo sat leaned forward in his seat.

"We really can't be sure but it doesn't look good. We've noticed activities of disturbance and discussed it yesterday. My section is to develop an antidote for the gas dacton and Jou's section has orders to drill at seemingly random places, deep to the underground rifts and caves." Yugi nodded as he slowly, with a bad feeling in his stomach realised what is friend was saying.

"We think dat they are gonna kill da aliens." Jou summed up.

Yugi's eyes widened as he sat up straight on his side of the sofa. "What? Why? Are you sure of that? Why would they want to do that?" He looked between the two, searching their faces.

"We think there's money involved." Ryo carried on, a little hesitating. "But of course we can't be absolutely certain that there is something going on at all. If only we could talk to someone."

"Why not Kaiba? I wonder if he knows anything about the Aresians." Yugi wondered. Had Kaiba the grades to know? And even if he had, would the stab let him know? Jou and Ryo raised their brows.

"Aresian?" Jou asked tilting his head. Yugi looked up at him opening his mouth to speak then trailed off. A blush spread on his cheeks and he smiled, embarrassed at the memory of Yami. "Um… well, that's what they're called; Aresians."

Ryo crooked his head and raised a brow. "And you know this because?" He urged. Yugi looked down still smiling sheepishly.

"I met the alien again."

Jou and Ryo gasped and leaned forward, interested of what had happened. "Where? When?" Jou urged the still blushing Yugi who fiddled with his sleeves.

"Yesterday in the electrical station quo."

"Ah, the conveniently secluded little cosy room…" Ryo smirked, rather uncharacteristically. Yugi cleared his throat.

"Yuuug." Jou mocked in a sing-song voice. He was also trying to get his friend to talk. "What happened?" Yugi looked up.

"What? Aren't you worried he tried to do something to me?" Yugi asked fake hurt.

"That worry flew away in space when you blushed." Ryo informed, smiling. Yugi sighed. Why did they always want to know every detail? Granted, he did too when one of the others had done something.

"Ok. His name is Yami Atemu and he is like a mix of human, eagle and lion. He told me that all Aresians have some sort of animal feature on a human looking base."

"Really. That's interesting." Ryo said intrigued.

"Yeah, sure it is. But Yug, you're skipping da main thing. What happened?" Jou asked again, now more impatient.

'Ok, fooling Jou on the crème is not going to work.' "Well, they have some sort of aphrodisiac, that's for sure. He called it tylentih." He started. Jou and Ryo leaned closer absorbing everything. "Things got a little…hot, but a good thing is that they can hamper it, the… uh, well…" he trailed off, trying to avoid eye contact. After all it was very private.

Jou and Ryo had pulled back a little and smiled knowingly. "Well. That's good. We wouldn't want any… suspicions." Ryo said slyly. Yugi rolled his eyes, though still blushed.

"So, how fad did ya go?" Jou wanted to know, more in detail. It was really hard to make anything out of it by the little Yugi told them.

"Actually not inside the clothes." Yugi said, now a little surprised himself. "Even though the tylentih was good." Yugi smiled at the memory.

"Apparently." Ryo said.

"But we still have to know if our suspicions are correct." Yugi said, now concentrating on the rather serious problem.

"Did…Yami say how many they were?" Jou asked.

"No, but I think they're fairly big in number." Yugi said, thinking about the way Yami had spoken. Jou nodded.

"Enough to strike back?"

Yugi and Ryo looked at him surprised, but not really liking the image of Aresians invading. "Well, if dey are, and if dey know about dis, or take it da wrong way, a war could erupt."

"That's true." Ryo agreed seriously. "We need to talk to someone of them, but we don't know anyone, except for Yami who we can't find."

"Bakura." They both turned to Yugi, who looked seriously at them. "Yami told me Bakura is Aresian. We could talk to him."

Ryo looked at Yugi then smiled as he remembered their encounter in the lab. So tylentih had been involved. Addicting indeed.

"Alright. Den it's settled. We go talk to him." Jou said in an ending tone. "…when?"

Yugi groaned at his friend's antics but looked at Ryo with clear eyes. "Ryo, you could talk to him tonight maybe. Then we all could gather to see what he thinks."

Ryo nodded. "But…" He said hesitantly.

"Wha?" Jou asked.

"What if he works for them? The stab? If he really is here and helps them?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, now you're overdoing it. I wouldn't think so, besides, he and Yami are old friends."

Ryo looked hopingly at him. "You sure?" Ryo didn't want the one person he met here being a traitor.

"I'm sure." Yugi smiled.

"Den it's settled." Jou stated. Again.

Well, there you have it. Oh, that comment's unusual.

I'm in love with Egypt again. It comes and goes, ever since I was little. I don't know how it began, though I think it might have something to do with the Exodus. Yeah, the part in the Bible where Egypt's gods get smacked by …God. Do, ok, maybe it's not really what happened. But I like the thought. :P

Now, that seemed strange for someone who loves Egypt. Well, it woke my interest. And The Mummy of course has its shared part in this. Like with every person that likes Egypt. How many hasn't said; "Oh, The Mummy and The Mummy returns are so good! I love Egypt! And The Prince of Egypt!" Yeah. But it's true. If you are just an average Egypt lover that's all you know of. Though if you are more in to it, that still is the only thing you can discuss. Others only know about that. How sad. My best friends don't even know who Ra is. …except but maybe from the cross words. ;; cough well… that's good… .

I'm not mocking you who don't know much about Egypt. I just think it's a catastrophe. Why aren't you all interested in what I'm interested in? …;

But seriously, Egyptian history really is wonderful. It's a shame that some don't know about the fantastic stories and myths.

We have chemistry test on Wednesday. Nooooo! Eleven chapters! Have to practise! Runs off Comes back Ok, to hell with it.

Long live the pirates! Yo ho!


	8. Chapter 8

MTP-Chapter 8

Author: Sanni York

Sorry for being so late with my updating! I don't actually know why, I'm just avoiding it. …weird girl. Well, thanx all reviewers who stick with me; you're all so sweet

And I'd like to thank Gilraen R. Luinwe for becoming my beta. She's very sweet and most helping. ..I can't believe I make those mistakes… And should there still be something off… that's just me

**Some answers**

Bakura was currently in the main scanning bay, absentmindedly going through his routines. Yesterday night Seto had told him to come down to the Aresian base, or more like ordered, the way he usually did. It was in the bastard's nature and you couldn't really blame him for it. Or so he was told.

Apparently they were going to have a meeting. On their way Seto had told him about his discovery. The stab on Mars Uniplex Terraforming was going to gas them with dacton.

The statement had caused uproar in the gathering hall, a room spacious enough to hold one thousand Aresians - the representatives for the people. It was lit by natural light the Aresians had stored from the time before humans had exploited Mars. The round room had four exits, two at the sides of the head table and two in the back, which was at the higher end of the slope- much like a stadium, but without the steps-, enabling all the representatives to see the head table. On the wall in front was a big screen for optic material and a holographic generator was in front of the head table that could provide three dimensional images so they could see every detail. Also every seat was able to activate a miniature holographic screen on the table in front.

The colours of the hall were dark red and green, the national colours of Mars.

Order was called and the tumult ceased to scattered mumbles. A man at the head table had made the call and was now looking over the many Aresians who felt they should go against the humans. His golden eyes gleamed dimly due to age but you could still see the sharp mind behind them, ready to strike. "We have to take action and stop the load from arriving on Mars." He said calmly, though firmly. Most Aresians agreed, except Bakura, Seto and Yami, who sat in the background, privately discussing it.

"That isn't going to work, not for long. If the Big Five wants something, they'll have it." Bakura snorted.

"I agree." Yami said. "Seto, do you know of any way to expose them? To get them off their position?" He turned to said man.

"They have great influence on media and they control all the shipping from Earth to Mars. They hold us in an iron hand and there's nothing we can do without drawing attention from the humans."

"Yeah, look at the action we took some weeks ago. They only sent more soldiers 'cause we killed their people and now they've gotten the great idea to gas us to death." Bakura said with sarcasm in his voice.

"That was one of the worse ideas our rulershad. In a long time too." Yami glanced at the five people in the front. They were listening to a debate between two representatives who had a disagreement on what was the best course of action. One wanted to sabotage the load ship, the other wanted to direct the gas into the uniplex, causing the humans' death.

"That guy is willing to chance." Yami raised a brow. The man apparently wanted to wait until the gas arrived and then sabotage the ventilation system so it would look like the humans made a mistake. It would also prevent further suspicions about alien presence. Well, alien for the humans.

"What about sabotaging the main computer then?" Bakura wanted to know. At least there had to be something to sabotage. It was his favourite thing to do. Especially in situations like these.

"MUT's computer system is safety booted for any kind of virus, even ours, strangely enough," Seto muttered darkly. "And to gain access you have to have the access codes and confirmation from a higher in command, and since the attack on the other MU:s no outer personal can get that." He looked irritated, though almost like he was pouting like a child when it couldn't get what it wanted.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to exclude that idea." Bakura huffed and crossed his arms.

"That is something that bothers me." Yami said thoughtfully, one finger across his lips.

"What, you thought the idea was so good you don't want to abandon it?" Bakura asked with a raised brow. Yami sent him a glare.

"No, I meant the fact that they know about us at all. Knew about us." He stressed the 'knew'.

"How do you mean?" Bakura sat up straighter, leaning in a bit interested since he had a good idea of where this was going. Seto sat straighter, also seeming interested.

"That they knew about us from the beginning. They already had the military with them. Come on, they've analysed Mars from afar and sent probes and small patrols here and they've never found anything. Why bring the military?"

Seto nodded while Bakura leaned his head back a little. "I see."

"Then someone must have known from the start. The question is; Who?" Seto concluded, and just in time to hear the elder ruler close the meeting. "Then the first course of action is to intercept and sabotage the cargo ship." Throughout the hall was a mostly approving mumble when they all got up from their seats, excited discussions rising in the after current. They also stood, for two of the younger rulers were coming their way, seeming interested to know what they had been doing, though it was hard to tell.

"I see you held your own meeting." The taller one said when they arrived, looking at Yami. He had black- brown jackal ears and a bushy tail in the same colours. The fur swayed like silk when he moved it. His eyes were dark brown and warm, though strong. "Mind sharing it with us?"

"We don't think the interception will matter. It will only be a delay in their plans unless we don't come up with something." Yami said straight out, meeting the other's gaze.

"I see."

"Mahado, why don't we use our Omega generator?" Bakura asked, once again crossing his arms, clearly showing where he was standing. The jackal Aresian known as Mahado shook his head.

"We don't want to cause a war and we don't want to expose ourselves to the humans. Even with your violent nature you should understand that." Bakura growled lightly at that.

"All humans aren't like the Big Five. We have seen many in our work and we've gotten to know some closer, that you already know." Yami explained, wanting Mahado to understand. Deep down he thought he did, but simply didn't want to change anything. "They look at life in a different view than Big Five and if they knew what was really going on, they would help us."

"Yami is right." The other, a woman in black long hair, said. Her eyes were narrow and brown with a golden sparkle, in whole very attentive. A long yellow tail with black circles with black dots in the middle was slowly curling above the floor; a jaguar tail. On her back were black and white wings of a swallow and her ears consisted by long black feathers. Mahado glanced at her. "But it would be hard to get to them all." She added.

"It would be worth it." Bakura stated.

"Look," Seto said in his business tone, "We all would gain in their absence, retirement, disappearing- whatever you want to do. We would continue our lives here, maybe deciding to make contact when they've matured and they could use the money on other things."

"Like developing technology, when in mean time they could improve their understanding about alien life." Yami inflicted meaning. They all waited to see what Mahado and Isis, as the woman was named, would say. If they agreed it meant they would talk with the other rulers and try to convince them. With all of them positive to the idea, it maybe would be more easily accepted by the representatives. Mahado sighed in a mix of defeat and exhaustion.

"Why does it feel like we are doing the meeting and the one before was just for show?" The three waited eagerly for his reply. Mahado looked at Isis. She said nothing but seemed to tell him something with her eyes. He turned back to them. "Let the scouts do their job first to buy us some time, then we'll see."

"Are you sure your… friends are trust worthy?" Isis asked them, her pose showing that she wanted a serious answer.

"Yes, we are. When I told Yugi about myself he didn't seem offended. And why would you have given me permission to reveal myself if you didn't think he would approve?" Yami met Mahado's gaze with his firm one.

"You know why. If he hadn't approved you would just have to make it seem like an accident. After all, we don't want them to think we're invading MUD." Mahado explained seriously. Yami slowly gritted his teeth in irritation and rebelliousness. He didn't like how Mahado looked at Yugi, as he was just some minor pawn in his plan. Still, he understood his thinking.

Mahado looked like he was contemplating something and then he looked at them all. "Well, they I guess we'll carry this out then. I want you to inform them about us, no important details, just about us. Then I want to know if they are with us and if they are, have them keeping an eye on their areas. Now, this discussion is over." He looked at Bakura and Seto.

"I want you back at your posts in MUD. Try to cut the connection with the cargo ship, though don't raise any suspicions. As for you," He looked at Yami, "I want you in the tactical team down in the base. There are some steps that have to be looked through." With that he turned around and waked to the left exit in the front. Isis nodded to them and followed, her tail softly curved behind her.

The three looked after them in silence for a moment before meeting each others' gazes.

"Well, I guess we'll have to settle with that for the moment." Bakura stated.

Seto nodded slowly. "Our discussion has to wait until later. It would be best if we didn't mention it to anyone, not even our… friends." He glanced at Yami. "We don't want to alarmthem."

"Yeah, seeing how they are, they would run head over heels into the problem while trying to help out." Bakura said, half amusedly. Yami raised a brow.

"I thought you respected Ryo."

Bakura sent him a glare and looked at some point above. "I never said I did, I just think he's bright for a human."

Yami smiled smirked. "Sure you do." He turned to Seto before Bakura could respond. "So, when do you have time tomorrow? I guess we have to go through this as soon as possible." Seto eyed him.

"In the afternoon soonest. There is a briefing and I have reports to write."

Yami nodded. "Then afternoon it is." He looked at Bakura. "I hope you'll make it too or we'll just skip you." He smirked and hurried to the left back exit with Bakura's foul words in his back. With that they had all gone to their posts and nothing more had been said. Bakura gritted his teeth at the last memory. Yami would get it sooner or later.

The current main thing was to tell Ryo about him. Now, since Yami had already told Yugi what he was Bakura guessed Ryo also knew. That would make it easier. Still, he couldn't help but be bugged about what it might have done to the trust they had shared. He knew Ryo would understand that it was an undercover mission he was on, but one still could be hurt. Not that he should care that much. Bakura shouldn't either, not about the human's feelings. He had never truly had any reason for caring for someone other than himself, and he was pretty tough.

While musing, the door opened and he glanced at it, only to see Ryo coming up to him.

"Ryo, what are you doing here?" The man said, truly surprised, when Ryo was in front of him.

"I want to talk to you. In private." He looked meaningfully at Bakura who nodded once. Stepping past him he walked to a door at the side of the room, expecting Ryo to follow. When they both were inside he closed the door and turned to the secretive man.

"What did you want to talk about then?"

Ryo took a small breath. "Well, first; I know that you are an alien- Aresian, and that you probably know that I knew. I just wanted to straighten that out."

Bakura smirked. "Well, then you beat me to it. I myself was going to tell you." Ryo looked surprised. "What? You didn't think I would? You hurt my feelings." Bakura joked, but he really did feel something at those slightly enlarged eyes.

Ryo blinked. "No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it easier for you-" Bakura waved it off.

"Nah, look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Couldn't blow my cover though and I had to get an affirmation from the boss." He explained, showing the guilt away. He never was good with that feeling.

"I understand." Ryo smiled at him before turning serious again. "As for the other thing…" He trailed off, studying Bakura. He seemed to have gotten something in his mind. "How do you look for real?"

Bakura was taken aback by the sudden, not to mention bold question. He soon composed himself though. "You want to know?" Ryo nodded. "Ok then." Bakura closed his eyes as white ears with black tips emerged. A long thick tail with black rings grew from his lower back and curled to the side while at the wrists there grew fur in the same colours. Wings flapped up from the back, freeing themselves from the disguise. Also, they went in black and white. When he opened his eyes again they were a darker grey and the pupils were slightly narrowed. Ryo stared, admiration clearly seen in his eyes. Bakura smirked at that.

"I'm a snow leopard and Hoopoe bird. But don't let the fur fool you, I can be very hard when it comes to that."

Ryo didn't answer- what was there to say?- as he stepped closer, mesmerized by the features. He took the thick furry tail and let his fingers run along it. "…beautiful." He mumbled, causing Bakura to smirk even more. They were standing very close. Bakura watched Ryo's face as the other still felt his tail.

"You wanted to talk with me about something." He reminded the amazed man.

"Yes…" Ryo tore his gaze from the tail to look Bakura in the dark grey eyes. "We don't know if you know, but we've discovered some disturbing things."

"Oh?" Bakura stared right back in the warm chocolate brown eyes.

"We think that the stab's going to gas you with dacton. I don't know if you know what it is, but it is a very lethal gas." He frowned.

"We know. We found out yesterday- officially- and have already taken precautions, but we're not sure they're gonna work…" He muttered grudgingly and looked at the wall. Ryo made an 'o' with his mouth, not knowing what to say for a moment.

"What are you going to do?"

Bakura looked down at him again, his eyes slightly narrowed in contemplation. "I can't tell you. The rulers have ordered complete silence and specifically told us not to give you any details."

"So they know about us then?" Ryo asked, becoming a bit worried. What if they didn't approve and would _take care_ of him and his friends? Bakura curled his tail in Ryo's hands in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, it seems like they're alright with it. I think they are coming up with a plan involving your position here."

"So they want us to help?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. They haven't decided." Bakura studied Ryo's expressive face. The worry he had seen before had been reduced and thoughtfulness replaced it.

"I've wanted to talk to you too actually. Not just about what I am but also about the Aresians in average. Yesterday some of our rulers approved on letting you know about us." He could see Ryo's increasing interest. His eyes were slightly enlarged and had he had animal ears, they would have perked.

"But I won't go into any details, especially not about our military status and such. "He quickly added. Ryo nodded understanding. "There are about four billion of us, living in huge underground tunnel systems. No details about how it's powered or anything like that, but we've managed to create an environment much like the one we used to have on Mars' surface." He held up a hand to stop Ryo's question.

"I'll explain that now. Millions of years ago an asteroid from between Mars and Jupiter pulled free and headed for the centre of the system. Unfortunately Mars was in a collision course and there was nothing they could do at that time. They barely had time to get themselves into safety and bring plants ad seeds and animals with them before the asteroid collided."

"Shouldn't Mars have been destroyed by the impact?" Ryo couldn't help but ask. He was really eager to know everything.

Bakura snorted at the interruption but nevertheless answered his question. "The asteroid didn't hit Mars entirely, it more like brushed past. Still the impact was enough to send a great shock wave over the entire planet and destroy all life. The asteroid changed course and disappeared while some parts from Mars were thrown into space. One of them hit Earth and since it had contained DNA and some bacteria, life was a fact." He ended with an easy tone, like it was obvious. Ryo couldn't find anything missing in the story- yet- so he remained silent, taking in all the amazing information. Life really had originated from Mars.

"But why aren't there any Aresians on Earth?"

Bakura sighed. "That's not important, besides, I'm no expert, you are. But I guess the DNA split somehow and animals and humans evolved separately. Humans are a complex form after all, that's why it has taken so long. And there's another thing. There weren't animals like on your planet, where all the animals have evolved from the Aresian DNA. So your animals and you yourselves are really subspecies of Aresians." Bakura said triumphantly and a bit thoughtfully, like he just realised it himself.

Ryo listened attentively, not wanting to miss a bit. This was the whole story of life and its mysteries. No one had ever heard of it before, no human anyway, and even though there had been research and assumptions had been made, they would never get as detailed and accurate as this. Ryo felt triumphant, special. And he felt proud to have an Aresian to himself. Speaking of which, he had begun to feel their proximity. He swallowed.

'Tylentih. Just as Yugi said.' Though Ryo suspected he had more like warned Ryo when telling him. He understood why. 'Take it easy and nothing will happen.' Why didn't he feel satisfied with that? "So, I guess you're highly advanced in technology then?" 'Good Ryo…'

"Yes, we managed to mask our caves and bio signatures from you. But don't ask more, I can't answer it if it gets too deep on detail." He smiled and leaned closer, knowing just what effect he had on the other.

"Alright, then I won't." Ryo said, quavering a little as he did. The warmth from the other body was affecting him and the scent was deep, smelling just like Bakura; dark and enticing.

He leaned closer just a bit.

"Anything else you want to know?" Bakura asked, his voice thickened with desire.

Ryo licked his lips. "Um… not that I can think of…"

"Nothing?" Bakura's gaze was intense, making Ryo dazed. Bakura leaned down and kissed him, making sparks run through Ryo's body. He gave in immediately and leaned up, laying his arms around Bakura's neck. The kiss was slow but intense and filled with a strong passion. 'He must be doing something else to me other than the Tylentih…'

They kissed for a few moments that together created an eternity, before slowly pulling apart. "We can finish this off later." Bakura said decidedly, though deeply affectionate. "We don't want anyone walking in on us." Ryo nodded, still in a daze and slowly pulled his arms from Bakura. The Aresian's eyes became once again normal looking human eyes, though still looking at him with passion and lust. All the other animal features disappeared as well.

"Well… I better get back." Ryo said a little hesitantly under the strong gaze. With that Bakura held the door for him and they both exited.

----------------

Sooo, another chapter done.

I watched the latest Harry Potter movie and suddenly the thought hit me. Harry and Snape. Well, I've thought about it for a while, but in the cinema it was so… real. :P omg. They alone, imagine what could happen. …or not.

I checked a few fics and suddenly I was reading about Harry and Malfoy. …again, I had already tried that couple before, but it just didn't work, until now.

And I've been listening to LOTR music. Depressing, sad, great, fantastic and beautiful.

So, feel free to review


End file.
